Jushiro Ukitake x Keigo Asano
by KenpachiHisagi
Summary: After finding Jushiro Ukitake passed out, Keigo Asano decides to take care of the man. And his own desires to feel the man inside of him. In a way it's rape, but at the same time it isn't. Yaoi. One shot


Jushiro Ukitake x Keigo Asano

Jushiro wasn't sure how he had came to be in the world of the living. The last thing he remembered was being attacked by a hollow and having an attack, making him pass out from the intensity of it. When he opened his eyes, he was in the bedroom of Keigo Asano, although he didn't realize it when he had first gotten up.

"Oh, you're awake." Keigo said with pleasant surprise as he walked into his bedroom.

Jushiro nodded and spoke "Yes, what am I doing here?"

"I found you outside passed out, so I took you home with me."

"Oh, thank you." Jushiro smiled.

Keigo watched his lips moved as he spoke. Never before had he seen anyone so beautiful. He wanted to make the male in front of him his. And there was a way that he was going to get what he wanted.

While the man was sleeping, Keigo had gone to where he knew drugs were sold. Once there he had paid one of the thugs with a bit of information, perhaps a stretch of the truth but they'd never know, and had gotten some drug that was said to make women crave sex to the point that they'd beg for it. Keigo had forgotten to ask the name.

"Here, drink this." He said with a smile as he handed the drink to the white haired man.

"Thank you." Jushiro said softly as he chugged the water thirstily.

Keigo watched as the cup fell from the man's hands. The elder's body seemed to shake as he covered his mouth with his hand. At first Keigo thought that he was having another attack. But realized he wasn't when he saw that his eyes were coated in lust.

'So it works.' Keigo though.

He pushed Jushiro onto his back as he attacked his lips. They both moaned at the contact and Keigo opened his mouth. Jushiro quickly thrusted his tongue into the child now straddling his lap.

Keigo rocked his hips down as he sucked on Jushiro's tongue. He longed the feeling of the wet muscle inside of his mouth and craved for more of the man's touch. His wish was answered as Jushiro started stripping him.

The human returned the favor, quickly. Soon both he and Jushiro were completely naked. Keigo moaned softly as he slid up Jushiro's body, their manhoods rubbing together. Jushiro moaned softly pushing his body against Keigo's.

The younger climbed off of the shinigami's lap and kneeled in front of him the best he could on a bed. With his ass raised up in the air, he took Jushiro's heated flesh into his mouth.

His head bobbed up and down as he swirled his tongue. When he felt the head of the manhood hit the back of his throat he'd swallow, successfully deep-throating the man. Jushiro's back hit the mattress hard as he moaned at the pleasure. Being embarrassed, the older man tossed his head to the side and bit his knuckles to stop any sound from coming out.

Keigo chuckled at this and closed his eyes. He emptied his mouth and bit Jushiro's thigh, marking him. As he did so his right cheek rubbed against the penis next to it. The feeling man Jushiro moan softly and his thighs tried to come together.

He licked his lips and climbed back onto Jushiro's lap. Before he had came into the room he had thoroughly prepared himself so he wouldn't have to waste the time once they started. He straddled the elder's lap before sliding down; the thick member having little resistance.

He threw his head back as he began ridding the shinigami. With each thrust of his hips both human and shinigami moaned. Jushiro gripped his hips softly, yet firmly, and helped angle him until the weak spot was found.

"JUSHIRO!" Keigo screamed as he felt the head of Jushiro's penis hit it dead on.

Jushiro smirked as his name was screamed and made sure that the spot was hit each time. He moaned loudly at the tightness that would one second be wrapped around him and then the next be teasing him. Even though he had been with several lovers there was only one who was tighter than the human on him, and that was Gin Ichimaru.

He could feel his end nearing and started slamming Keigo down harder on him. Releasing the right side of Keigo's hips, he brought the hand up and roughly palmed the human. The pressure was too great for Keigo and he released his seed into the man's hand with a loud scream. With a few final thrusts, Jushiro emptied himself inside of the human with a soft, gentle, moan of his name.

"Keigo."

After that they both passed out, with Jushiro still inside of the younger. Jushiro was the first one to wake up in the morning. He had thought that it was just of a dream that he had sex with Keigo, but realized it wasn't when he felt the male's weight on his chest.

He chuckled softly and stroked his secret uke's hair. He had always thought that the teen was a seme, but was happy that he had got to feel his tightness. Now, the only problem was letting him know that the only person he would ever have a long term, romantic, relationship with was his lover; Shunsui Kyoraku.

When Keigo felt the chuckle he smiled. The feeling of Jushiro was amazing and for a long time he had admired the old shinigami. He wanted more than just a one night stand, but Ichigo had warned him that Jushiro only loved Shunsui. So he didn't have his hopes high.


End file.
